


Тысяча слов

by KittyKurtzberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Age Swap, M/M, Musicians, Sad Ending, Swearing, Victor Nikiforov Being an Asshole, a band with a strange name, inspired by russian rpf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: Виктор Никифоров — сказочный мудак.Виктор Никифоров нужен до ломки и звёзд перед глазами.AU
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Original Character(s), Victor Nikiforov/Original Character(s), Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Тысяча слов

**Author's Note:**

> И это немного вырванная из контекста часть моей будущей огромной ау. Даже не часть а скорее саммари примерно половины сюжета. Итак, музыкальное АУ, Виктор и Юра раньше пели вместе, но потом Виктор всех кинул, а Юре пришлось с этим смиряться. Это если очень кратко.  
> Age swap: Виктор младше Юры на несколько лет. Конкретно здесь Юре в первой половине 22, Виктору 18 (поэтому он подросток), в конце Юре 27, Виктору 23.

Виктор Никифоров — сказочно красивый. Виктор Никифоров — сказочно умный. Виктор Никифоров — сказочно талантливый. Виктор Никифоров — сказочно весёлый и добрый.

Виктор Никифоров — сказочный мудак.

Юра думает так, когда видит эту мерзкую рожу на одном из главных музыкальных каналов. Действительно, если так хочется объявить о распаде, зачем предупреждать Юру? Кому нужен солист 2.0, когда есть сказочно-фееричный Никифоров?

Мудак он тоже фееричный.

Никифоров ещё смеётся в телефонную трубку и говорит «что же ты, Юрочка, думал мы всегда вместе будем?». Юра беззвучно злится на такие слова, скрипит зубами, но молчит — много чести тратить слова на того, кто их больше не заслуживает.

Яков молчит и обречённо разводит руками. Никифоров всё ещё смеётся в трубку телефона и говорит «ну теперь ты, Юрочка, можешь, наконец, сыграть Рафаэля де Валентена, как и хотел». В этот момент Юру прорывает и вся гадость, что копилась у него внутри, льётся наружу под огромным напором. «Я не актёр, мудозвон! — рычит он. — Ты забывчивая скотина, которая помнит только то, что сама придумала!»

Рафаэль де Валентен связан с Никифоровым неразрывно. Юра ненавидит Рафаэля де Валентена. Юра ненавидит Никифорова. Юра просто ненавидит. Ненавидит, ясно?

Яков всё ещё молчит, но руками больше не разводит. У него теперь много работы, другие подопечные, другие артисты и другие цели. Ему не до Юры с этим его юношеским максимализмом и заявлениями в стиле чеховской Тамары.

Юра чувствует себя оскорблённым подростком, пока настоящий подросток радуется своей наконец обретённой свободе. О том, что Юра в это время загибается от злобы и обиды, подросток этот как-то не думает.

Юра разрывает контракт с Яковом и уходит с лейбла. Якову, кажется, плевать. Ну, то есть, Юру не поливают грязью и не обвиняют в предательстве. Не то, чтобы Яков поступал так раньше, но всё же… Яков по телевизору говорит, что они разошлись в хороших отношениях, желает удачи. Юра тоже выдаёт что-то подобное и даже не пытается запомнить своих слов. И он, и Яков прекрасно понимают, что в этих речах ни слова правды нет. Якову плевать, Юре тоже.

Юра начинает работать один. Он собирает свою группу. Он сам выстраивает вокруг себя неприступную крепость, чтобы больше не подпустить к себе мудаков. Он _почти_ не думает о Никифорове.

«CR3POST’» внезапно имеет просто оглушительный успех. Юра даже не ожидал такого. Какой «ПлОв»? Какой Никифоров? О чём вы?

Юра читает заголовки, в которых его и его группу называют самородками, новыми королями рока, Юра читает комментарии с комплиментами и восторженными смайликами, Юра читает рекламные предложения, которые еженедельно приходят на корпоративную почту его крепости и внутри него зарождается немного противное, но такое пьянящее чувство свершившейся мести. Видел, Никифоров, как я могу? Видел, на что я способен без тебя?

«Это все, что я без тебя достигла, выстрадала, сумела», — говорит стихотворение на богом забытом поэтическом форуме. И Юра болезненно согласен с каждым словом. Видел, Никифоров? Без тебя я лучше-ярче-смелее-интереснее.

У него теперь есть люди, которым он может доверять: немного истеричный Гоша, болтливый Жан, будто наперекор ему постоянно молчащий Отабек, Милка, которая хоть и бесит, но с ней уж точно скучно не бывает. У них толпы фанатов, хиты, реклама — что ещё нужно Юре для счастья? Ничего.

~~Никифоров нужен. До ломки нужен, до звёзд перед глазами.~~

А потом в его жизни появились Вика Лосева и её муж, которые подозрительно много знали об их с Никифоровым прошлом.

Историю знакомства с Лосевой он до сих пор может пересказать в подробностях. Сначала он познакомился с её мужем. В баре где выступала их группа ~~«Бархат», кстати. Глупое название.~~ Юра собирался потратить весь вечер по поводу полугода со дня предательства Никифорова. Там он встретил азиата с таким же именем, как и у него. Ну или по крайней мере, их имена были очень похожи. Уже будучи основательно пьяным, Юра полез разбираться с наглым плагиатчиком, даже не слушая его просьб отпустить обратно на сцену. Их разнимала жена его случайного соперника, которая, если честно, сначала показалась Юре хрупкой и беззащитной. Как выяснилось — очень зря.

Уже потом, в травмпункте между ними завязался разговор и тогда солисты «Бархата» и «CR3POST’и» окончательно подружились.

Юра узнал об этих двоих очень многое. Как минимум то, что фанаты для удобства зовут их Кацулоесвыми, они женаты четыре года и воспитывают кота. Это многовато, но Юре на удивление не противно выслушивать их достаточно сопливые истории знакомства и последующих отношений. Такая пара, гармоничная и определённо точно связанная пресловутыми чувствами, а не работой или обязательствами, заставляет верить в существование родственных душ и прочий романтический бред, в который Юра уже почти не верит приблизительно три года.

Предложение записать совместный сингл, вообще-то, поступило от Кацуки, как от директора «Бархата». Но то официальное предложение, а на самом деле вопрос этот был решён на тот момент уже довольно давно с Викторией и всеми её музыкантами.

Этот план был беспроигрышным. «Бархат» получал неплохой пиар, даже несмотря на то, что они тоже были очень и очень популярны, а Юра — идеальную слезливую песню в дуэте с красивой девушкой. Никифоров будет кусать локти и рвать и так уже давно короткие волосы на голове. Юра знает, что Никифоров в курсе всего, что происходит с его нынешней группой и им самим.

~~Потому что Никифоров всё ещё нужен до ломки и звёзд перед глазами, помните?~~

Спектакль, сценаристом которого выступил Кацуки лично, прошёл на ура. Фанаты Юры и Виктории сразу поняли, что фото постановочные, а вот с фанатами Никифорова случился сердечный приступ. Они так привыкли насмехаться над Юрой, мол, какого человека упустил, а теперь посвящает ему свою хреновую музыку, что теперь даже эта кривая и почти неправдоподобная романтика между Плисецким и Лосевой основательно выбила их из колеи.

Всё шло идеально. В Твиттере Никифорова происходило что-то странное: он будто пытался что-то осмыслить, но никак не мог. Юра понимал, прекрасно понимал, что причиной всему являлся он, и это причиняло садистскую радость.

А несколько дней назад Никифоров объявил, что женится. На Лике Голицыной, старой знакомой Лосевой. И хоть сейчас в глубине души Юра понимает, что это ему так ответили на этот дурацкий дуэт, что отец Никифорова требует его свадьбы, всё равно продолжает злиться. На Никифорова, на его отца, на себя.

Никифоров выглядит счастливым на фотографиях, пока Юра рассматривает их и не понимает, когда успел так проебаться.

_Никифоров нужен до ломки и звёзд перед глазами._

_И Никифоров всё ещё сказочный мудак._

**Author's Note:**

> А ещё у меня есть группа, посвящённая конкретно этому АУ. Оно будет выходить в формате social-media: посты из соцсетей, стилизация под переписки и статьи интернет-СМИ. Конечно, текстовая составляющая в виде подборок однострочников и лонгридов не отменяется, но текста будет гораздо меньше чем предполагалось изначально. А ещё будет много оригинальных персонажей, развить которых в текстовом формате не получится, а так у них появится собственная сюжетная линия и (возможно) филлерная арка. Заходите на огонёк: https://vk.com/thousandwordsmusic
> 
> Ищу бету!
> 
> А задать вопрос любимой паре или отправить заявку на драббл по юнл можно здесь: https://vk.com/yoi_pta
> 
> Ровно тысяча слов и это очень символично, потом поймёте почему  
> Собсна, название тоже символичное, но дело не только в счётчике слов.
> 
> На правах рекламы:  
> https://vk.com/fs_aestetics (всякое-разное, связанное с фигурным катанием)


End file.
